


Mon seul amour c'est toi

by Achilles_Lecter_Graham



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hannibal (TV) Fusion, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, F/M, FTM Will Graham, Fluff, Hannibal (TV) Season/Series 01, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Read to understand, Somehow, Trans Male Character, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, hannibal lecter/ clarice starling but not really, the autor is bad in tag
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25324396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achilles_Lecter_Graham/pseuds/Achilles_Lecter_Graham
Summary: Will Graham et Hannibal Lecter ne sont pas réellement des inconnus mais le bon Docteur ne le sait pas. Comment va-t-il réagit lors de la découverte ?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Clarice Starling, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Mon seul amour c'est toi

Will ne savait pas vraiment comment leur conversation avait dérivé au point d’en venir à parler des premières amours. Il avait été dîner chez Hannibal un vendredi soir après le travail, ils étaient passés au salon pour le dessert et évoquaient des souvenirs de jeunesse.

Ma première fois fut l’été de mes 16 ans, peu de temps avant que je parte en France pour faire mes études de médecine. Elle et moi nous connaissions depuis que nous avions 7 ans et étions inséparables. Les choses en entraînant une autre, nous sommes tombés amoureux; elle était tout pour moi, une meilleure amie, une confidente puis une amante. 

Vous parlez de cette jeune fille comme d’une déesse, Docteur.

Parce que je la considère comme telle. Elle fut mon premier et unique amour, mon premier baiser, mes premières expériences de la vie… Elle était à la fois fragile et forte, douce et solide. 

Lorsqu’il fermait les yeux, Hannibal pouvait encore sentir la douceur et la chaleur de la peau de Clarice sous ses doigts et sous ses lèvres. Il n’oubliera jamais le bleu profond et changeant de ses yeux alors qu’ils se regardaient tendrement et se chuchotaient des mots d’amour, ni la sensation de ses boucles chocolat pressées contre son torse lors de leur sommeil partagé.

Qu’est-elle devenue pour que vous parliez d’elle avec autant de nostalgie, demanda doucement Will.

Une fois en France nous avons poursuivi notre relation, nous nous étions jurés fidélité. Je revenais aux Etats-Unis tous les ans pour les vacances estivales que nous passions ensembles. L’année de nos 20 ans je voulais la surprendre alors je suis rentré pour les fêtes. J’avais en tête de la demander en mariage et pouvoir officialiser notre union, répondit tristement Lecter.

Elle a refusé ? Oh non… vous l’avez retrouvée avec un autre...

Je pense que j’aurais préféré… elle et son père avaient déménagé sans me prévenir. J’ai tenté de la retrouver par tous les moyens mais aucune trace de Clarice Starling, c’était comme si elle n’avait jamais existé, même lorsque j’ai contacté l’université dans laquelle elle étudiait ils m’ont répondu qu’aucune personne dénommée ainsi ne faisait partie de leurs élèves. J’ai continué mes recherches des années durant mais toujours rien.

Pourquoi vouloir la retrouver après tout ce temps ?

Je veux savoir pourquoi elle m’a quitté de cette façon, savoir si elle va bien, si elle est heureuse… 

Will se sentait peiné pour l’autre homme. Jamais il n’aurait pensé le voir autant emplit de douleur et de tristesse. Plus il l’entendait parler de cette jeune femme plus il songeait à lui dire la vérité sur lui-même, qui il avait été.

Enfin, reprit Hannibal, assez parlé de mon amour perdu. Racontez moi votre première relation, je suis curieux.

Le cœur du brun se mit à battre rapidement.

Euh eh bien… j’avais 16 ans, lui aussi. On était ensemble depuis un moment et comme il devait partir on s’est dit que c’était le bon moment pour… enfin vous voyez quoi…, bredouilla l’agent.

16 ans ? Il semblerait que cela soit un âge décisif pour beaucoup de personnes, remarqua Hannibal amusé.

Oui il semblerait.

Est-ce tout ? Aucune description du ressenti, ou des sentiments ? Combien de temps êtes vous restés ensemble après cette expérience partagée ? demanda le psychiatre inconsciemment légèrement jaloux.

Oh c’était bien, vraiment bien. J’étais follement amoureux de lui et il était aussi amoureux de moi donc tout s’est bien déroulé. Bon ce n’était pas parfait et nous étions stressés mais dans l’ensemble c’était une très bonne première fois. Il était doux et attentionné, on se rassurait mutuellement étant donné que lui non plus n’avait pas d’expérience. Et sinon nous sommes restés ensemble jusqu’à nos 20 ans, à peu près. On ne s’est pas quitté faute de sentiments mais les relations à distance sont compliquées à gérer.

Oui, je sais ce que c’est, rit Hannibal légèrement troublé. 

L’histoire de Will était tellement semblable à la sienne qu’il commença à croire au destin. De plus, l’autre homme lui faisait énormément penser à sa Clarice bien aimée, d’autant de l’aspect physique que dans la personnalité. Peut-être avait-il un type après tout.

Où est parti votre petit ami pour que vous soyez forcés de vivre votre relation à distance ?

Eh bien… il est parti faire ses études. On avait le même âge mais il était très intelligent, sans doute l’homme le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Il est entré à l’école de médecine de Paris.

L’homme le plus intelligent qu’il connaisse, Hannibal grogna intérieurement. 

L’école de médecine de Paris ? Comme c’est cocasse, c’est là-bas que j’ai fait une bonne part de mes études. J’ai dû le rencontrer puisque nous avons le même âge.

Oh euh oui sans doute...

Quel est son nom, sans indiscretion ?

Hannibal… dit Will en baisant les yeux. 

Oh, je suis navré je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise, nous pouvons arrêter de parler de cet homme si vous le souhaitez.

Will, de plus en plus anxieux, prit une pause pour réfléchir à la situation. Comment le Docteur Lecter prendrait-il la nouvelle ? Serait-il blessé ? Enragé ? Dégoûté peut-être ? Plus les secondes passaient plus l’agent devenait hésitant.

Will ? Allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes pâle tout à coup, s’enquit Hannibal.

Oui je vais bien, c’est juste que…

Vous savez que vous pouvez tout me dire.

Voilà je… je ne suis pas réellement celui que vous croyez...

Le médecin cligna des yeux.

Pardon mais je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire Will.

Je… je n’ai pas toujours été le Will que vous connaissez.

Je suppose en effet, nous évoluons tous au cours de notre vie.

Je sais mais ce n’est pas ça. Je veux dire que physiquement je n’ai pas toujours été un homme… j’ai… Will prit une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage, j’ai été assigné femme à la naissance, je suis un homme transgenre, dit-il doucement. 

Hannibal parut surpris, mais par chance pas répugné.

Eh bien je ne m’attendais pas à cela et c’est très courageux de votre part de me l’avoir dit. 

Vous… vous n’êtes pas repoussé ou dégoûté ? demanda timidement Will

Pourquoi le serais-je cher Will, je vous ai toujours considéré comme un homme incroyable, et cette information sur vous ne va pas faire diminuer l’estime que j’ai pour vous. Au contraire, je vous admire d’autant plus car vous avez affirmé qui vous êtes vraiment dans une société, certes de plus en plus ouverte mais qui reste encore très peu évoluée sur la perception du genre, de la transidentité, de la non-binarité etc. Je suis moi-même pansexuel et très peu de personnes comprennent réellement de quoi il s’agit.

Wow, eh bien merci. Vous l’avez bien pris, ce qui, vous devez vous en douter, n’est pas toujours le cas, sourit mélancoliquement l’agent.

Hannibal le regarda attentivement. Soudain il eu un flash, un Will plus jeune, plus fin, de grands yeux bleus changeants et des boucles chocolats, tout comme… tout comme Clarice. Non, se dit le psychiatre, c’est impossible, Will ne peut pas… il lui aurait dit n’est-ce pas ? Ou même Hannibal aurait reconnu son amour perdu. Et pourtant, il ne pu oublier le toux tiraillement qu’il avait ressenti lorsque ses yeux avaient rencontré ceux de Will pour la première fois dans le bureau de Jack. Il avait eu l’impression de revenir 15 ans en arrière et avait dû lutter contre lui-même pour ne pas tendre la main et enrouler ses bras autour du plus petit pour le protéger.  
Will regarda le visage plissé d’Hannibal en pleine réflexion.

Will, quel… quel était votre nom, votre deadname ? demanda le plus grand la voix vacillante.

Vous le savez, tu le sais Hannibal, répondit Will dans un souffle.

Clarice, chuchota Hannibal, non c’est impossible… pourquoi n’as-tu rien dit lors de notre rencontre, lors de nos retrouvailles ? 

Will avait les yeux larmoyants, tout comme Hannibal.

J’avais tellement peur de ta réaction… c’est aussi pour ça que je t’ai quitté de cette façon. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée de voir le dégoût sur ton visage, je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée que tu me quittes parce que je n’étais pas la femme que tu aimais, celle avec laquelle tu avais des projets, un avenir.

Oh Will, murmura Hannibal.

Il se leva du canapé, vint s’agenouiller entre les jambes de Will, prit son visage entre ses mains et soutint son regard.

Jamais, au grand jamais tu n’aurais pu me repousser. Je ne t’aurais jamais quitté parce que tu es un homme. Je ne rêvais pas de notre avenir comme d’un homme et d’une femme mais je rêvais de toi et moi. Peu importe ton genre, peu importe ton sexe. Je t’aurais soutenu quoi qu’il arrive, t’aurais chéri, je n’aurais jamais cessé de t’aimer. Je n’ai jamais cessé de t’aimer. Pour preuve, je pensais être tombé amoureux de Will Graham, alors qu’en réalité je suis tout simplement retombé amoureux de celui que j’avais toujours aimé. Toi, mon seul et unique amour. Homme ou femme, cela n’a pas d’importance.

Il se pencha en avant et posa son front contre celui de son amour nouvellement retrouvé.

Je suis tellement stupide, dit Will en sanglotant, j’étais lâche. Je suis désolé. Si j’avais su…

Chut mon amour, le passé est passé. Nous sommes de nouveau ensemble et c’est tout ce qui compte.

Hannibal essuya une larme de son chéri tout en caressant son visage. Will leva le yeux et ne vit rien d’autre que de l’amour et de la tendresse dans le regard de l’autre homme. Doucement il se rapprocha et pressa ses lèvres sur celles d’Hannibal. Les deux soupirèrent de soulagement. Ils approfondirent leur baiser et c’était comme rentrer à la maison.

*******

Will reprit son souffle et se drapa contre Hannibal, la tête sur sa poitrine, ainsi il pouvait écouter ce cœur encore rapide suite à leurs ébats. Il passa sa main sur le torse de son bien-aimé avec contentement.

Tu es… plus poilu que la dernière fois.

Est-ce un problème ? Je peux les retirer si tu préfères, s’enquit Hannibal.

Oh non tu n’as pas intérêt à faire ça, rit Will, je trouve tes poils de poitrine très sexy. Ça me plaît, vraiment.

Tant mieux alors, soupira le plus grand.

Après quelques minutes de caresses en silence, Hannibal reprit la parole.

Mylimasis ?

Mmh, j’ai toujours adoré ce surnom, dit Will en embrassant le bras autour de lui. Qu’y a-t-il Chéri ?

Comment… que… que sommes nous ? Enfin d’un point de vue relationnel ?

Je ne sais pas, je me disais qu’on pourrait peut-être reprendre là où on s’était arrêté ?

C’est une merveilleuse idée. Et dans ce cas...

Le médecin poussa légèrement Will hors de lui et sortit du lit. Sur la commode se trouvait une boîte en bois sculpté qu’il attrapa. Revenant au lit, Will pu mieux la voir et la reconnut. Il s’agissait d’un présent qu’il avait fait lui-même pour les 18 ans d’Hannibal.

Han, tu l’as toujours, s’étonna-t-il dans un souffle.

Évidemment, j’y tiens énormément.

Lecter l’ouvrit permettant à Graham de distinguer son contenu: de vieilles photos de leur jeunesse, un leurre que Will avait confectionné et accroché à la veste de l’autre, des mots d’amour écrits de sa main, un livre d’occasion offert pour un quinzième anniversaire dans lequel Clarice avait à l’époque glissé une fleur cueillie lors d’un pique-nique ainsi que tout un tas d’autres souvenirs. Et là, parmi toutes les petites choses, un écrin en velour noir. Hannibal le prit dans sa main et plaça la boîte à souvenir de côté.

Je sais qu’elle n’est sans doute plus ajustée ni adaptée mais pour l’instant c’est la seule que j’ai à t’offrir. 

Chéri, c’est… ne me dit pas que… balbutia Will.

Je sais que nous venons tout juste de nous retrouver, et je ne veux surtout pas faire pression sur toi donc tu peux refuser je ne le prendrais pas mal. 

Tu l’as gardée, pendant toutes ces années, murmura le plus petit.

Bien sûr, elle appartenait à ma mère. Mon père l’avait lui-même hérité de sa mère pour pouvoir faire sa demande.

Il ouvrit l’écrin, révélant une élégante et délicate bague.

William Graham, me feriez-vous l’incommensurable honneur de devenir mon époux ?

B-bien sûr ! Je… oh chéri je t’aime tellement !

Will sauta au cou d’Hannibal. Ils se redressèrent, pleurant des larmes de joie. 

Nous pourrions l’agrandir pour qu’elle aille à mon doigt.

Tu acceptes de porter cette bague ? Pas une plus masculine ? demanda Hannibal avec étonnement.

Elle sera sur la main d’un homme donc c’est une bague d’homme. Et puis elle a une histoire, tu y tiens et moi aussi.

Mylimasis, tu ne cesseras jamais de me surprendre.

Ils s’embrassèrent et s’endormirent dans les bras l’un de l’autre.

6 mois plus tard…

Demain est le grand jour, susurra Lecter à l’oreille de son fiancé.

Oui, si tu veux fuir c’est le moment où jamais, plaisanta Graham

D’ailleurs, je me posais une question. Pourquoi Graham, pourquoi n’as-tu pas gardé ton nom ?

Graham était le nom de ma mère. Sur mes papiers, et ce depuis ma naissance, je me nomme Starling-Graham. J’ai juste changé mon nom d’usage après ma transition.

Je vois, un nouveau départ en quelque sorte, dit Hannibal pensivement.

Oui on peut voir ça comme ça. En parlant de nom… je me demandais… tu sais je n’ai jamais été attaché à mon nom de famille et depuis mes 7 ans je m’étais fait à l’idée d’un jour m’appeler Lecter. Est-ce que ça te dérangerait si je prenais ton nom après le mariage ? demanda-t-il timidement.

Mon amour je… bien sûr que tu peux, je ne pourrais être plus flatté et heureux, répondit Hannibal en rougissant.

Mmh, j’ai quelque chose qui pourrait te le faire devenir encore plus, dit Will avec espièglerie.

Le futur Monsieur Lecter se rapprocha de son futur mari et lui murmura à l’oreille:

Tu vas être papa.

Fin ?

**Author's Note:**

> Pour l'instant cette fic ne comporte qu'un chapitre mais on ne sait jamais ;)


End file.
